Glee
by SakuraKiss234
Summary: This is a story about my character Cassandra and what its like for her at Glee. Sorry that the summary and title sucks but I am pretty sure the story is alot better then it sounds!
1. info

**Character Info:**

**Name: Cassandra Evans **

**Hair color: dark brown with some light brown and blonde streaks**

**Hair style: wavy**

**Eye color: goldish brown**

**Personality: fun, usually loud, can have a bad temper, loyal, weird, occasionally talks to herself.**

**Style: has a pretty good sense of style but she doesn't really shoe it at school**

**Status at school: she's not in glee but her popularity level is pretty low, ever since her first day she's been made fun of**

**Singing ability: unknown for now**

**Family: Only has her mom**

**Relationship with mom: interesting, more will be revealed in the story**

**Other: when she is nervous, embarrassed, or feels stupid, she blushes, acts really shy, and she usually rambles on and on**


	2. late

Random p.o.v

The girl ran wildly as the cold air pierced her skin. Her hair flew in her faces as it began to fall out of her bun. As she ran some papers flew out of her hand and she hoped they weren't important. She continued to sprint or else she would be late again. The girl finally reached the school. She raced through the empty halls and into her class room. Only to face….another detention.


	3. detention equals?

1st p.o.v

I let out a defeated sigh as I looked at the slip of paper that I gripped in my hands. 'Another detention.' I thought bitterly, 'My mom is going to kill me.'

Not only did I receive a detention but I also lost my homework on the way to school. This day was just not going well. I looked up at the clock as the teacher droned on and on. The rest of the day went by uneventfully.

I was now on my way to detention. I reached the door and I was practically run over by my Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuster.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He exclaimed as he steadied me.

He looked from my face to the slip of paper that I gripped tightly in my hand.

"Are you here for detention?"

"Yes I am."

I peered into the empty classroom behind him. A look of confusion came across my features.

"Is this the right place?"

"Yes it is, I didn't think I had anyone coming today, seeing as it is Monday, so I was going to go see my Glee club.

I nodded my head. I nit my lip as we stood in silence. I looked at Mr. Schue. He looked as though he wanted to go but he knew he couldn't.

"I could go with you."

He gave me a blank expression.

"I mean Glee club. I could go with and sit in there while you teach."

He looked like he was thinking about it. Then he gave me a smile.

"Sure." He said, "Let's go."

We walked quickly through the silent halls, until we came to a door. He opened it and we walked in. Everyone stared at me as I walked off to the other side of the room.

"Um….Mr. Schue not to be rude but who is she?" The girl I knew to be Rachel Berry asked.

"Well I know most of you know her, but this is Cassandra and she was supposed to be in detention."

I shifted in my seat when all eyes were on me again.

"Hi." I said as I gave a small wave.

"Come on guys let's practice." Mr. Schue said. But most of them ignored him.

"So Cassandra…."

"You can call me Cassie." I said, as I interrupted Kurt, I recognized him from a couple of my classes.

"Ok Cassie, can you sing?"

"Kind of, why?"

"Well." Said Rachel as she cut into my conversation, "This is Glee club."

"Your point? Just get on with your singing." I said in a slightly annoyed tone. I didn't like where this conversation was going. Kurt looked over at a bigger girl, who's name I thought to be Mercedes, and they exchanged a look.

Another boy spoke up, "I believe they want you to sing."

I looked to the side and saw Artie sitting with his guitar. I blushed slightly and looked away, I felt really dumb.

"Oh." I mumbled, "I guess I could sing."

I took out my ipod as though I was prepared for this. I held it up in the air and shook it for emphasis.

"Does anyone have a stereo thing that I can plug this into?" I questioned.

"Th….There's one o….over there." Tina said as she pointed to the wall. I flashed her a smile, "Thanks!"

I went over and plugged it in. I turned to see them all staring at me.

"Well go ahead and sit down!"

I began to turn around to the stereo but as soon as I started to I quickly whipped around. I looked at Mr. Schue.

"Can I swear in my song?"

"I guess." He said with some confusion evident in his voice.

"Cool."

I then turned on the song.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance"

"You've got to be kidding." The kid with the Mohawk, Puck, mumbled. "Lady Gaga, really?"

I ignored him and I kept singing;

" Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance"

I smirked as I belted out that part. 'I was getting more and more into the song. It also helped the fact that I knew I did amazing at that part.'

"I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything As long as it's free I want your love Love-love-love I want your love I want your drama The touch of your hand I want you leather studded kiss in the scene And I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Love-love-love I want your love

You know that I want you And you know that I need you

I want your bad, your bad romance

'I don't care how stupid I look.' Which I knew I did look pretty stupid, but I started to do the dance that I had seen in the music video. I closed my eyes and danced.

"She'll looks mental." Puck said to Quinn.

"I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!"

Puck's little comment just made try harder to do better.

"Want your bad romance I want your horror I want your design 'Cause you're a criminal As long as your mine

I opened my eyes as I danced around the room. I want your love Love-love-love I want your love I want your psycho Your vertical stick

When I said those words I walked over to Puck and draped my arms over his shoulders and sang to him, just to mess with him. "Want you in my room When your baby is sick I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Love-love-love I want your love"

When I felt that I had had a good enough reaction I walked away and went back to the middle of the room. "You know that I want you"

I pointed to Artie. "And you know that I need you"

I pointed to Finn. "I want a bad, your bad romance"

I pointed back at Puck.

"I want your loving And I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance"

I got ready to sing hard and loud. 'I knew this part well.' "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance"

I strutted up the middle of the floor at this point in the song. But it didn't matter how ridiculous now, I was too far in my own little world to care. I barely heard the comments that were being made. "Walk walk fashion baby Work it Move that bitch crazy Walk walk fashion baby Work it Move that bitch crazy Walk walk fashion baby Work it Move that bitch crazy Walk walk fashion baby Work it

Imma Freak bitch baby I want your love"

'I never knew how good it felt to just freely dance and sing again. I haven't done this in a while.' "And I want your revenge I want your love I don't wanna be friends

I want you love"

'Seeing as my mom doesn't support me in it.'

"And I want your revenge

I want your love

I don't want to be friends"

I continued to sing but I knew I messed up at that part. I shouldn't of thought about what I did before. I knew it was a sore spot.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your loving And all your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance"

I finished with the song and I took a deep breath. I smiled at them.

"So what did you think?"


	4. so what do you think?

**I just realized that I hadn't put a disclaimer in any of my chapters so here it is! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or characters, (except Cassandra and any other oc's), they all belong to Glee and whoever wrote the songs that I use! So yep here's the **

**chapter!**

**All eyes were on me for like the 3rd**** time that day. I gave a bright smile. I turned and I started to take my ipod of the stereo. Everyone exchanged some kind of look towards someone while my back was turned. I turned back around and I began wrapping up my headphones. **

"**So…." I said as I shoved my headphone in my pocket.**

**Mr. Schue was the first to speak.**

"**Well, Cassie, it was interesting."**

"**But was it good?" I asked. I needed to know especially since I had that thought about my mom. I needed to know if I was good or not. Just to get my self esteem up for the day.**

**Rachel stepped forward.**

"**It was ok. It could've been better. Your pitch and control needs work and I heard you falter near the end of the song, but I can help you with that. So I guess your in Glee."**

"**Really? Well what do the rest of you think?" I asked as I looked at them.**

'**I can't believe that I might be in Glee!' I mentally squealed.**

"**I personally liked it." Kurt said, "But I think I liked to because of the song choice. I do happen to find Lady Gaga interesting."**

"**It was fine." Mercedes said.**

"**It was g…good." Tina stuttered.**

"**I thought it was…nice." Artie said as he gave me a gentle smile.**

"**Thanks!" I said in astonishment.**

'**They think I am good!'**

"**Well then its final your in Glee!" Mr. Schue said, "But you will have to have some separate practices with Rachel, you two can set that up sometime during the week."**

**I nodded my head happily.**

"**Ok, but is detention over?" I asked as I looked at the clock. **

**I was already late but my mom knew I was in detention but I knew I did need to get home soon.**

"**Oh, sure." He said with surprise at the sudden change pf subject.**

"**Good cause I got to go!" I exclaimed as I gathered my stuff.**

"**I'm in Glee!." I mumbled to myself in disbelief as I walked out of the room. For once detention wasn't a bad thing!**


End file.
